Hilmar Drumm
Hilmar Drumm is the Lord of House Drumm, and the High Lord of Old Wyk. He is deeply devout to the drowned god, and wielded Red Rain in his prime. In his older age, he is taking more time to reflect on what it means to be New Way and Old Way. He is a contradictory man. Appearance & Character Hilmar is tall, standing 6'2". He has been withered with time, and he has a wrinkling face, marked by the sun and waves. He is powerfully built, though one can see he is getting old. His joints are beginning to ache, as he is beginning to develop arthritis. Hilmar is devout to the Drowned God above all else. He believes in the Greyjoys, but is not a blind follower. He is vocal of his opinions. He views himself as a follower of the Old Way, however he is having doubts. With the inclusion of Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms, he fears the Isles may become irrelevant as the need for the large iron fleet disappears, so he is desperately trying to form alliances and gain influence outside of his isles. He believes those that follow the Seven are fools, but can respect the Old Gods, as the Old Gods have required sacrifices in the past. He finds the title "Ser" to be a pointless one, as there are many knights who do not follow their vows, thus making the title unnecessary and foolish. He dislikes the Dornish based on interactions he has had with Stormlanders and the fact that they appear to be near the crown, which Hilmar has little respect for. History Hilmar sailed, together with his father, next to Dalton Greyjoy. While he never spoke to him one on one, he developed a deep affection for the Red Kraken, and views him as a prophet of the Drowned God, showing the Isles how they should be. Hilmar's father sank while sailing with the Red Kraken, drowning in the Sunset Sea, thus prompting Hilmar to become Lord at a relatively young age. He has ruled Old Wyk since, with few notable events happening, which he himself views as a sign he has succeeded in keeping Old Wyk peaceful. He wielded Red Rain in his youth, and slew many in the North Beyond the Wall as well as the Stepstones during reavings using the blade. He views reaving as a necessary aspect of Ironborn culture, but understands that they cannot reave the Kingdoms under Targaryen rule. After his plans to overthrow Lord Loron Greyjoy became known in 192, combined with House Tawney's reaving and concurrent unlanding, Hilmar was stripped of all his titles and exiled. While this happened Hilmar was in Highgarden, arrested for "lying" by the Lord Tyrell. Prior to losing his title he did manage to acquire a closer alliance with the Whiteheads, forming an alliance with the Swanns, and having a positive interaction with the Hightowers. He presently resides in the Reach, serving as an envoy of House Drumm, despite his loss of lordship. Category:House Drumm [[Category:Characters from Iron Islands) [[Category:(Rank)(Nobles/Commoners) [[Category:The Iron Islands Category:House Drumm Category:Nobles Category:The Iron Islands Category:Characters from the Iron Islands